


night and day

by dinivanter



Series: stray kids songfics! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety Attacks, Balloons, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Overwhelmed, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Songfic, but i got inspired by Chri$tian Gate$, by royal & the serpent, on tiktok, they prepare for the school's christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinivanter/pseuds/dinivanter
Summary: they're just balloons, right? nothing will go wrong with balloons.unless for jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: stray kids songfics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034655
Kudos: 76





	night and day

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this was supposed to be posted the same day i posted it on wattpad, but it wasn't, so here!!
> 
> inspried by Chri$tian Gate$ (itsluxcity) on tiktok!!

**i get overwhelmed**  
 **so easily**  
;  


  
today was the day the students help set up the gym for their christmas party. they had to stay back at school after classes, which ends at four in the afternoon, it is now currently somewhere around six thirty.

"christmas party!" felix bounces around in the gym, decorations in his hands. "jisungie!"

the boy flinches at the call, turning around to look at him properly. "don't shout too much, lix, it's overwhelming." jisung chuckles a little.

"i'll try." felix smiles. "are you ready for the christmas party next week?"

"i'm not sure." jisung sighs, thinking of how to handle avoiding an anxiety attack during the party of just sophomores, which meant no minho to comfort him during one. or maybe, "i don't know if i'll come."

"can't the other years show up?" seungmin perks in, handing jisung the christmas ball from the bottom of the ladder.

"i'm not sure either." jisung shrugs.

"oh! they could, actually, so it's kinda expected that the gym would be very full. it's a school christmas party at this point, not just sophomores like us." felix says. "so, you coming? sungie?"

jisung stays silent, trying to ignore the question by focusing on getting down the ladder. he consciously steps away a little from other sophomores playing with balloons, a balloon popping right now isn't likeable.

"i guess if minho comes." jisung mutters.

"hyunjin! be careful with that!" they turn their heads to see jeongin chasing the other, who was holding barbeque sticks in both hands. "don't even think about popping some!"

jisung froze at the words, watching them intently. the question from earlier seemed to be forgotten for now, but now jisung has another thing to worry about. he had to get out of the gym.

his eyes widen in fear when a balloon slowly nears hyunjin's feet, jeongin screams, and the sophomore trips on the balloon, landing on more balloons scattered around.

  


**my anxiety creeps**  
 **inside of me, makes**  
 **it hard to breath**  
;  


  
the sound of balloons popping interrupts the students, screams erupt in the whole court. his whole body flinches at the loud noises, hands starting to shake, mind foggy. jisung shoots his head to different directions, eyeing the amount of people in the room.

too much, it was too much for him.

body freezing yet still shaking, tears pooling is eyes, breath quickening. voices reaches his ears, yet it all ends up muffled. he shuts his eyes tight, letting out a loud yelp when a pang hits his head. a number of students startles at his voice.

"sungie?" jisung hears his name, voice unknown. he ignores it, trying to open his eyes, but the light in the room hurts his head even more. "jisungie? jisung!"

he lets out a whimper when multiple worried calls fill his ears, making his head ache worse. jisung tries to catch his breath, counting in his head. he was glad no one was trying to hold onto him for now, only minho could do that.

but he couldn't count, not when he was so unfocused. he needed his boyfriend, he needed minho. but he wasn't there.  
  
  


**what's come over**  
 **me? feels like i'm**  
 **somebody else**  
;  


  
jisung hated getting distracted. he couldn't focus on his breathing, nor counting. he gets distracted by everything, people talking, loud footsteps rushing closer, and probably seungmin's and felix's voices calling out to him.

he bites his lip very hard, squinting his eyes open a little. he crouches down, leaning onto the legs of the ladder, curling up into a ball.

"get minho! quickly!" he barely hears seungmin shout, and he sees felix running faster than usual.

"jisung! listen to me," jisung tries to listen, he really did. those were the only words he caught on, the rest were muffled. he shuts his eyes again, facing the ladder to avoid showing his state to other strangers, but at this point it's useless.

he lets out shaky whimpers, fighting it back since it turned out louder than he thought. his head throbs, hands gripping on his hair tightly, he tries to curse, but his fast breathing didn't let him.

the gym doors busts open, and he hears a familiar voice shout in the open. "give him space!" it was chan.

chan and changbin ushers people to step back, seungmin and felix willingly helps. minho ignores the stares and the hushed whispers, pushing through the students.

his heart crumbles when he sees his boyfriend curled up against the ladder.  
  
  


_so just don't_  
 _get overwhelmed_  
;  


  
suddenly, hands hold onto his hair-gripping ones. jisung knew those, the familiar hands he's held since he was a kid.

"jisungie, focus on my voice." as if it was the only medicine he had, minho's voice reaches his ears effectively. "i'm gonna count, alright? listen to me okay?"

jisung barely nodded, but he hoped minho saw it. minho did.

"breathe in. one, two, three." minho's voice was calm, gentle, careful. jisung tried to focus on his boyfriend's voice, and he did. he takes a deep breath, following the older's counting, although still a little shaky.

"hold, one, two." jisung holds his breath. "breathe out. one, two, three."

his breathing evens, but his mind is still a little foggy. jisung didn't notice his hands already removed from his hair, it being on minho's forearms. minho's hand was now combing through his hair, his other arm wrapped around his waist.

jisung hears minho's heartbeat, leaning onto it as he melts into the older's touch. he was on minho's lap. the point that he noticed all of these meant that his mind has cleared. minho's humming voice helped him calm down even more.  
  
  


_and you'll make it_  
 _out then you'll be_  
 _just fine, i promise_  
 _you don't have to_  
 _worry bout a thing_  
;  
  


jisung perks up from minho's chest, looking at the older with flushed and tear stained cheeks. his face was red, suddenly embarrassed that almost everyone in the gym has seen him in an anxiety attack. he leans forward again, burying his head in the crook of minho's neck.

"thank you." jisung whispers, planting a kiss on minho's neck. the older lets out a breath, planting back a kiss on the crown of jisung's head. "this is embarrassing."

"no bub, it isn't." minho retorts softly, pulling back to wipe the tears on jisung's squishy cheeks. he gently lifts the younger, standing up to help jisung up as well.

they can hear chan telling the students inside to carry on with their tasks. a few moments later, the rest of jisung's friends come closer to him warily.

"i think jisung should take a break, there are tons of balloons here." chan says, minho nods along. jisung didn't protest, looking onto minho's tummy, minho gets it right away, opening his arms to hug the younger.

"let's go bub." minho says, jisung only nods his head. "you'll see them again tomorrow."

"rest well, sungie!" felix chimes, waving his hand. the others bid them goodbye as well, watching the couple leave the gym.

jisung ends up sleeping over with minho that day.  
  
  


_don't let it break_  
 _you down, you got_  
 _me by your side_  
;  
  


minho waited for jisung outside his classroom, fetching him for lunch. some students greet him along the way, and when the younger steps out of the room, minho quickly holds his hand, giving it a squeeze. jisung smiles brightly.

when they enter the cafeteria, a few classmates of his asking him if he was alright, which he happily answers to. that, until someone crashes into him, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"you made us worried, sung." felix whines, jisung hugs him back. "did you rest well?"

"yeah, i'm fine now." jisung smiles, from the corner of his eye, he sees jeongin and hyunjin approach their table.

"sorry, sung. i got too excited." hyunjin looks at him guiltily, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

"thank you. and no, don't blame yourself." jisung smiles, shaking his head. he takes the bottle from hyunjin's hand. "it wouldn't be any problem if only i didn't get too overwhelmed."

"hey," minho frowns. he reaches to cup jisung's face in his hands, "you didn't choose to have them, it's not your fault."

jisung smiles bitterly yet softly, nodding his head. minho sighs, leaning in to place a peck on jisung's forehead.

"are we going to eat or just watch them be gross?" seungmin fake gags, earning a playful glare from minho and a few chuckles from the others.

while they were walking towards the table, jisung feels someone staring at him. he turns around and meets minho's eyes. the older smiles at the confused look on the younger's face.

"why are you staring?" jisung asks.

"well, first of all," minho starts. "can i not admire my boyfriend's beauty?"

jisung grimaces, but the blush on his cheeks says otherwise. "the second?"

"the second," minho's cheeky smile turns to a soft one. "just wanted to say that whenever this happens, we're here."

jisung chuckles, meaning to sound mocking, but it turned out fond instead. he nods his head, squeezing minho's hand as he looks ahead.

"sap." he softly teases, earning a nudge from minho. jisung chuckles.

"thank you, min."

  


**_ and when you feel _ **   
**_ the difference it'll _ **   
**_ be night and day _ **


End file.
